I Don't Love You Like I did Yesterday
by Rizumaki
Summary: Based off of a song by MCR. The Revolutionary War had already left scars behind in America and England. Instead of healing, they just keep getting larger and larger as time passes on. Character death s .


A/N: No, I'm not dead. I'm just really tired.

Story is based on MCR's song "I Don't Love You". It's really emotional. You should listen to it while reading this for best results.

Warning: Character death(s).

'_Well when you go,_

_So never think I'll try to make you stay._

_And maybe when you get back,_

_I'll be off to find another way.'_

Rain poured relentlessly on the two warring nations. One stood proudly, while the other was on his knees, crying with the grey clouds above.

"Why, dammit, why..? It's not fair!"

"You know why…"

The rain poured harder, as if a floodgate of tears had opened, falling freely from the sky. The sun never showed its face once that day. It didn't deserve to. It never has ever since.

'_And after all this time that you still owe,_

_You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know._

_So take your gloves and get out,_

_Better get out_

_While you can.'_

"Artie! You there, old man?" shouted America as he pounded on the Englishman's front door. No reply was heard. "You better open up or I'll break down the door! You know I will!" he shouted with a hint of agitation. The door cracked open, revealing a disheveled England. America's eyes widened.

"What do you want?" the Brit said hoarsely, not even attempting to hide his own exhaustion.

"H-hey Iggy, you okay or something? You look-," the American never got to finish his sentence as the door shut in his face. He could faintly hear muffled sobs through it. "-sad…"

'_When you go, would you even turn to say,_

"_I don't love you,_

_like I did yesterday."'_

America was unusually quiet at the World Conference. England was oddly unresponsive to any calls that were directed towards him that day also. The room was filled with small whispers and rumors of what might have gone wrong with the two.

"Oi, Canada. What is wrong with Amerique and Angelterre today? They seem quite distressed." France said worriedly.

Canada sighed in distress. "I was hoping you would know the answer to that…To tell you the truth, America seemed just fine yesterday. Something must have happened between him and England." He replied.

"Hey England…" America said quietly out of the blue. The conference room hushed almost immediately, all eyes fixated on the two English-speaking nations.

"What is it, America?" England asked wearily, not in the mood for talking to anyone at the moment.

"Do…do you hate me..?" the American asked a bit shakily.

"I…I wouldn't say hate," England started uncertainly, "But it seems that…I…I just don't love you today like I did yesterday." Arthur ended a bit bitterly. On that night and many others to come, America would cry himself to sleep.

'_Sometimes, I cry so hard from pleading,_

_So sick and tired from all the needless beating._

_But baby when they knock you,_

_Down and out is where you ought to stay.'_

"E-england, Arthur, please…that war was so long ago..! C-can't you just forgive me and move on..? Please..? I-I'm begging you…"

"Get out of my face. I don't want to see you again."

Again, the door shut him out. Alfred cried harder than he ever had before in his life. The sun finally peaked through the grey skies of Great Britain, the clouds unwilling to mourn with him. That day, America shut himself away from the world, from England…

'Is life that much more worth living anymore..?' the American thought dejectedly.

'_And after all the blood that you still owe,_

_Another dollar's just another blow._

_So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up_

_While you can.'_

The sun shown brilliantly on the battlefield. The American flag hung proudly as Alfred marched across the plains with his army, ready to protect his country and people. The man had cut off all communication with other nations completely since then, and some of them were angered at this fact.

"Comrade, it has been a while has it not? I was hoping that we could one day become good allies. I guess that will not happen, da?" Russia smiled brightly. Behind that seemingly innocent grin was a twisted smirk. 'He will be MINE.'

"Ni hao, America! You have not paid your debt in time, so I have decided that you must pay the price with your land! It will become a fine addition to my country, aru!" China called out, ready to fight. America said nothing and raised his arm high as a signal to his men. The moment he let it down, the gunshots and screams of death and piercing agony followed.

'_When you go, would you even turn to say,_

_I don't love you,_

_like I did yesterday._

_Oh come on, come on.'_

"America…" England stood on the now blood-stained battlefield. There was no rain, but the sun didn't show itself either. He walked across the silent plain, trying his best to avoid the corpses scattered about the area. "America! Where are you?" He called out. No response. The Brit started to become anxious in the silence. It wasn't the silence from an awkward moment, or a calm sort, it was the silence from knowing that countless people are dead, that Death had taken their souls away in the midst of battle. England started walking a bit faster, eyes darting around looking for someone, anyone, who could possibly be alive. He climbed a small hill, trying to get a better view of everything. The Brit gasped in shock when he reached the top of the mount. There, laid three nations. One was a massive country, the second was a dark-haired one, and the last…was the unmistakable body of the personification of the United States of America. None of them showing any sort of movement or breathing.

'_When you go…_

_Would you have the guts to say,_

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you yesterday.'_

"It's my entire fault…if only…I could have held on to you a bit longer instead of breaking away from you like that…then maybe…just maybe…you would still be here, standing alongside with me…I'm sorry…for everything…"

A nation, no a man deprived of someone he loved and cared for the most because of his own ignorance, looked at his fate over twenty miles below. No tears fell from his face. He had run out of them so very long ago.

He jumped, his body becoming more and more distant. No sound was heard as his body made impact with the unforgiving earth.

'_When you go…_

_Would you have the guts to say,_

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you yesterday.'_


End file.
